Various silicone rubber compositions for airbag have been disclosed for the formation of the rubber film on the fiber surface. For example, JP-A 5-214295 discloses a liquid silicone rubber coating composition for an airbag having improved adhesion to the base fabric prepared by adding an inorganic filler, an organopolysiloxane resin, and an epoxy group-containing organosilicon compound to an addition curable composition. JP-A 2002-138249 discloses a liquid silicone rubber coating composition for an airbag which exhibits good adhesiveness to the base fabric by thermally curing in a short period. This composition is prepared by adding an inorganic filler, an organopolysiloxane resin, an organotitanium compound, an alkyl silicate or an alkyl polysilicate to an addition curable composition. JP-A 2001-287610 discloses a liquid silicone rubber coating composition for an airbag highly adapted for forming a thin film wherein viscosity of the vinyl group-containing organopolysiloxane has been limited to up to 8,000 centipoise. JP-A 2001-59052 discloses a liquid silicone rubber composition for coating having a reduced tackiness prepared by adding a wet silica having a specific surface area measured by BET method on the average of 150 to 250 m2/g and an average particle size of up to 20 μm to the rubber coating composition.
However, these compositions were insufficient in the adhesion to the underlying base fabric of the airbag when used for the application of curtain airbag, since leakage of the gas used for the inflation of the airbag could not be suppressed for the time required to maintain the airbag inflated for a sufficient time.